


rose gold

by skyclectic



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Polyamory, Reverse Chronology, Sugar Baby Mina, Sugar Mommies Sanayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyclectic/pseuds/skyclectic
Summary: it should be intimidating or mildly terrifying, the way she’s sandwiched between two older women, held in ways that can only be described aspossessive. like they’re both staking their claim on her.it should be terrifying, but all mina can think about is how they paint such a pretty picture in the mirror: mina in black, nayeon in a simple white dress that makes her look ethereal, and sana with her fiery copper hair contrasting beautifully against the glimmering midnight blue of her gown.they look good together, the three of them perfectly fitting each other’s puzzle pieces. like they have never known how to exist as anything else but whole.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 25
Kudos: 449
Collections: Shot Thru the Heart: A Writing Collection





	rose gold

**Author's Note:**

> if you're expecting smut like other sugar baby/sugar mommy fics, i apologise in advance. mina still gets spoilt a lot though with some very expensive stuff, i promise.

mina pauses right outside the door, one hand curled around the metal doorknob. she takes a moment to breathe, to steel her trembling heart, and only feels an electric thrill shiver up her spine instead. because what awaits on the other side is nothing short of miraculous. exactly the kind of moment mina feels she’s been waiting for her entire life.

something extraordinary; beyond her wildest dreams, beyond imagination. 

with a deep steadying breath, mina pushes the door open. 

this is how the rest of her life begins.

  
  


she makes her way inside, navigating the space with an ease grown out of familiarity and countless nights spent tangled in silk sheets and drowning in love.

the full-length windows at the end of the living room offer a breathtaking sight — the seoul skyline in all its diamond-bright beauty, glimmering with brilliant threads of light. like someone took the stars and flung them out over the city.

mina approaches the windows and takes it in — both the magnificent view and the fact that for the rest of her nights, this view is hers to marvel at whenever she desires. 

she’s so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t hear the soft shuffling of feet behind her, doesn’t realise she’s no longer alone in the living room, until arms wrap around her middle. mina’s heart stutters but in the next breath, settles into an easy rhythm. soothed by the warm embrace and the heat of gentle kisses trailing feather-light against the nape of her neck.

mina shivers, powerless against the tremble running up her spine. an airy chuckle drifts over her cheek.

“hi, darling.” sana kisses her again. this time, laying claim on the span of skin just underneath mina’s ear. 

“you’re terrible,” mina gasps. she turns around in sana’s arms, and then quiets sana’s teasing giggles with a kiss. the kind that’s all-consuming. sana gives in; she lets mina kiss her harder, chasing the addictive taste of sana’s favourite wine. sana always unwinds with a glass after work, taking much pleasure in savouring french wines she has specially shipped from a luxury winery in bordeaux. 

when they break away to breathe, she finds sana's brown eyes shining with different shades of affection. “you love it when i tease you.”

mina flushes, her heart still fluttering in her chest even though it’s been almost two years of navigating a relationship with sana and —

a pointed cough sounds from somewhere behind her. mina turns, heart tripping over itself again. the way it always does — helpless against the siren call of sana’s warmth and the magnetic pull of nayeon’s gravity. nayeon, who is leaning against the wall casually. unaffected in every way, except for her eyes. her lovely dark eyes now fiercely holding mina in place. 

nayeon raises her eyebrow. it’s not quite a demand, and barely a question. but mina has long learnt how to read in between the lines and has long mastered the different quirks of nayeon’s unspoken vocabulary. 

and so, she goes. she lets sana’s hands fall away from her waist and crosses the room in quick, purposeful strides. 

there’s a hint of a smile tugging on nayeon’s lips when mina closes the distance, when she leans in and kisses nayeon. nayeon allows mina control for a few seconds but then gently, coaxes mina to surrender, kissing her hard enough to steal her breath away. she nibbles on mina’s bottom lip and then soothes over it with her tongue, and mina can barely keep up.

when nayeon pulls away, mina is breathless. caught between desire and the overwhelming wonder building in her chest. not for the first time, mina wonders how the hell she got so incredibly lucky. that she found a home with two women who give her everything she could have ever dreamed of. and then more.

“welcome home, baby.” nayeon’s voice is quiet, yet full of unshakeable conviction. she tips their foreheads together, and keeps mina close.

the wonder in mina’s chest soars, reaching a crescendo when sana’s arms wrap smoothly around her waist, just as nayeon’s hands tangle in the waves of her hair.

here, in the arms of her lovers, mina feels _alive_ and extraordinary beyond compare.  
  


/

  
  


mina sighs as she puts her highlighter down. finally, after several hours of hard work, she’s done with all her assigned readings. when she decided to pursue a master’s degree in dance performance and theory right after she graduated, mina had naively thought it would be a breeze. now, she just can’t wait for it all to end and for the rest of her life to begin. 

the apartment door beeps, punctuating her melancholic reflections with a firm note. mina’s heart skips a beat. it can only be one of two people. mina picks up her highlighter again, and grabs a random printout from the pile beside her. she pretends to be completely absorbed, waiting for whoever it is to come to her. it seems to take forever, but mina is patient. if it’s for sana or nayeon, mina would be content to wait a whole lifetime. 

the low chuckle from somewhere behind her lets her know who it is immediately. still, mina doesn’t move, keeping her eyes fixed on the paper in front of her. 

a kiss is pressed to mina's temple. soft, and tender. “hi, baby.”

mina finally lifts her gaze, unable to pretend and unwilling to resist any longer. she can’t help her small smile when she finds nayeon looking down at her, something sweet dancing in her eyes.

“i see you’ve been studying hard.” nayeon’s lips twitch. “even your final exam schedule hasn’t been spared.”

mina blinks. and then feels heat rising up her face when she looks down and sees that yes, in her disastrous attempt to feign an unaffected temperance, she had been highlighting her exam schedule instead of one of her readings. 

nayeon bursts into laughter at the look on mina’s face. the kind of loud, infectious amusement that draws bubbles of euphoria out of mina’s chest too. 

half-giggling sheepishly and half-whining, she slaps nayeon’s wrist. “ _stop it_. i was just — i still get a bit flustered sometimes when you or sana drop by unannounced, and i can never figure out what to do with my hands.”

nayeon’s laughter trails off, leaving behind only impossible tenderness in its wake. she reaches out and takes both of mina’s hands in hers, tugging gently until mina gets to her feet. then, she loops mina’s arms around her own neck. _this is what you do with your hands_ , she tells mina silently. 

mina is only a fraction of an inch shorter than nayeon, but right now, with her arms curled around nayeon’s nape and nayeon’s hands burning warmth into the small of her back, nayeon feels infinitely larger than life.

nayeon tips her forehead against mina’s own, letting them breathe each other in before she presses her mouth against mina’s. a brief, close-lipped kiss that somehow feels more intimate than anything. or maybe it’s the moment they’re currently suspended in. 

“that’s from sana,” nayeon murmurs. “she had to fly to tokyo for a last-minute business meeting. she’ll be back tomorrow for movie night at our apartment. she tried calling you before her flight but your phone was switched off.” 

“oh.” mina feels a twinge of guilt twisting her stomach.

“she knows you were studying, mina.” nayeon’s voice is gentle, the way she always is whenever she soothes over the sharp edges of mina’s doubts and insecurities.

“she also wanted me to pass you a gift.” nayeon takes a step back, and then another, before she turns away and heads to the coffee table. 

and of course, mina follows. she no longer knows how not to chase after nayeon’s spellbinding moonlight.

  
  


there are multiple paper bags on her tiny coffee table. nayeon takes one with a familiar logo and hands it to mina. she watches as mina takes out the box inside and unveils sana’s gift — a pair of strappy black christian louboutin heels. there’s a small card inside the box too, carrying sana’s loopy handwriting.

_you worked hard on your assignments, darling. will you wear these for me the next time we meet?_

mina swallows. the look nayeon gives her when she lifts her gaze from the card doesn’t help at all. 

“aren’t we — aren’t we having a movie night at your apartment?”

“and?” nayeon raises an eyebrow. the dangerous glint in her eyes deepens. “doesn’t mean you can’t wear them, especially when we _adjourn_ for the night.”

mina’s face grows hot, the heat searing past her cheeks and up to the tips of her ears. her heart is a hummingbird fluttering in her ribcage. memories of the last time the three of them were together flash through her mind: the way sana had whispered the filthiest things in her ear as nayeon dismantled her in the best of ways and —

“what’s in the rest of those bags?” mina asks, determined to change the subject and regain some level of control over her racing heart.

nayeon indulges her, allowing mina to steer the conversation away from their bedroom activities. “dinner. i bought all your favourites.”

  
  


sana calls when they’re halfway through dinner. nayeon taps the video call button and props her phone up against the half-eaten container of spicy tuna poké. even through a screen, mina’s heart stutters at the sight of sana’s sunshine smile. sana chuckles, eyes crinkled in amusement at the indecent spread of food all over mina’s tiny coffee table. 

“you outdid yourself, babe,” sana directs at nayeon, who lets out a little noise at the back of her throat but doesn’t deny it. “mina’s gonna have leftovers in her fridge for days.” 

“and because of _you_ , and your inability to stop buying her random _gifts_ , she’s going to need a new shoe cupboard and wardrobe soon.” 

mina watches the exchange with a tiny smile, warmth blooming under her ribs. it’s something mina loves the most about being with both of them: two halves of a whole who take care of her and spoil her in different ways, but carry the same weight of affection and love for mina that they have for each other. and mina has always enjoyed watching the private moments of sana and nayeon’s relationship, the moments they never show to the rest of the world — the easy banter and the quiet, unspoken devotion. 

and then there’s the way they effortlessly fold mina into their relationship, making room for her to fit into their lives beyond just providing her with the material things. 

a feeling too large to put a name to, builds in her chest. it grows, twisting mina’s insides and seizing her heart in a vice grip. but all the words running through her head feel too small. too insignificant.

nayeon’s elbow accidentally sinks into mina’s side when she reaches for her glass on the table. mina’s couch barely has enough room to fit both of them. and somehow, the lack of space on her couch is what helps mina to shape her thoughts. through the mingled sounds of nayeon’s apologies and sana’s delightful laughter, mina finds the words and the courage to give them life.

“when — when i’m done with my master’s next semester…can i — can i move in with both of you? i mean… if you’ll have me.”

there’s a beat of silence, the three of them frozen in place by mina’s question. mina tries not to feel too anxious when she catches nayeon and sana having a wordless exchange. she waits, her heart feeling like it might explode right out of her chest. 

and then two things happen at once.

nayeon kisses her hard, pressing mina back into the couch cushions, at almost the same time as sana’s _of course, darling. of course you can move in with us._

nayeon thumbs over the apple of mina’s cheek when she pulls away. soft and reassuring. then her fingers trail downwards, running over the rose gold chain of mina’s three-stone diamond necklace. the one that matches the necklaces sana and nayeon wear too, the one they had custom-made to celebrate their two-year anniversary.

“just let us know when, baby.”

  
  


/

  
  


slowly, mina wakes up. it takes a while for her mind to shake off the stubborn haze of sleep. but when she finally does, the smile that blossoms on her face is immediate. 

in the sliver of sunlight that cracks through the heavy blackout curtains, mina makes out the gentle slope of sana’s cheekbones, the immaculate crescent where her neck meets her clavicle, the sharp bend of her elbows and knees and the atlas of skin in between where mina’s lips and fingers have mapped out entire continents and safe places. all the things that make up the geography of sana’s body. one that mina is lucky enough to have the privilege to see and feel. 

as quietly as she can, mina eases out of bed. sana doesn’t stir; the exhaustion from back-to-back meetings all day have caught up to her. just as carefully, mina pulls on the covers that they kicked off in their sleep and tucks them over sana again.

when she turns away to get dressed, a hand shoots out to grab her wrist. dark, sleepy eyes squint up at her. “darling?”

“i’m just going to get us breakfast.” 

“get room service. come back to bed.” sana tugs on her hand and mina allows herself to be pulled into sana’s arms, allows herself a minute of soaking in sana’s warmth before she shifts away. 

“i’ll be right back, honey.” she presses a kiss to sana’s forehead, right where it creases in displeasure. she can’t help the smile that breaks out over her face when sana melts immediately. sana is the ceo of one of south korea’s most established fashion brands. she’s also almost a decade older than mina. but right now, sleep-drunk and blinking up at mina like she’s the sun, sana feels so much younger — something tender to hold and keep safe, to cherish and love. and mina’s heart yearns, yearns selfishly to greet many more mornings just like this. 

she kisses sana’s forehead once more and even though there’s no reason to, she waits until sana falls asleep again before she leaves.

  
  


it’s almost eleven by the time mina leaves the corner cafe. the walk back to the hotel is pleasant, and mina takes the time to take it all in; the fact that she’s here, walking down the streets of milan with bags of the best pastries and sandwiches for brunch, is the stuff her wildest dreams are made of. 

just less than two years ago, mina would have never imagined her life would look like this: spending part of her semester break in milan with sana for fashion week. barely a month after nayeon whisked the three of them away to paris because mina mentioned one of the things on her bucket list was to watch the paris opera ballet perform at the palais garnier. 

when she enters their hotel room, she finds sana out on the balcony, sipping coffee. mina joins her, and pretends not to be affected when sana leans over to kiss her cheek for getting brunch, leaving mina with a generous view down her bathrobe. from the way sana’s eyes are sparkling, mina knows she’s been caught anyway.

“you’re terrible,” mina grumbles, pointedly refusing to look at her girlfriend. 

sana presses another kiss to mina’s cheek, and then hands her a vanilla cream brioche from the bag mina bought. “you love it when i tease you.” 

mina’s heart, the treacherous thing, skips a beat at the way sana’s voice drips like honey, at the way sana is holding her gaze, eyes carrying the depth of an entire ocean mina could drown herself in.

clumsily, she takes a bite out of her pastry, just for something to do with her hands. sana’s smile loses its dangerous edge, the teasing glint in her eyes giving way to something so much softer. 

maybe it’s the way sana is looking at her. or maybe it’s both of them on the balcony of their hotel room a million miles away from seoul. yet mina has never felt more at home.

the words slip out before mina has time to think it through or to temper her voice into something closer to casual, rather than heavy with an undercurrent of insecurity. 

“why did you and nayeon agree to this all those months ago? to take care of me and spoil me like this? you two have a wonderful marriage, a _happy_ one, and i —” 

sana cuts her off with a gentle hand against her cheek. “why did you say yes?”

it’s not a question mina knows how to answer. it’s impossible to fold everything she feels — for sana, for nayeon, for both of them together — into words. she cannot explain it either, the way something unspeakable, something too large for her ribs to contain, had compelled her to agree when both of them had approached her with the offer of companionship and taking care of all her needs.

instead of offering sana an answer, mina turns her head, kissing the cradle of sana’s palm. she hopes that it’s enough to convey everything she cannot seem to figure out how to say. 

“we like taking care of you, mina. it’s more than just an arrangement, okay? you must know that by now. that we both love you very much.”

“i know.” mina's eyes flutter shut for just a second as sana’s thumb soothes over her cheek. “it’s just — sometimes i wonder how i got so lucky. i wonder what you two see in me. i don’t — i can’t offer you both anything —”

this time, sana steals the words right out of her mouth. 

“we love you for who you are, mina.” sana murmurs, warm breath fanning over mina's cheek. “you complete us. besides, we have too much money anyway. getting to spoil you is just a bonus now, okay?” 

“okay,” mina echoes after a beat, her heart tripping over itself at the way sana is looking at her. 

with another brief kiss, sana settles back in her seat and reaches for a pistachio cream brioche. she takes a huge bite, humming in pure delight and then turning to mina with sunshine in her eyes. and green filling smeared all over her lips and chin.

mina bursts into laughter at the sight, made even more endearing by the pout on sana's face. she reaches for a napkin but then at the last minute, changes her mind and swipes the camera app on her phone. 

she captures sana perfectly: her pout blurred with smudges of pistachio cream, her bright orange hair catching golden rays of sunshine and fluttering slightly in the breeze. and milan, immortalised and shimmering in the late morning sun behind her. 

she ignores sana's protests, quickly sending the picture to the other woman who holds her heart. it's seven in the evening on the other side of the world. which means nayeon, in the middle of filming the latest movie she’s directing, should be just about to take a dinner break.

true enough, almost instantly, mina's phone beeps. 

_kiss off all the cream for me_ , comes the cheeky reply, bookended with a string of winking emojis. 

mina's in the middle of typing her reply when nayeon's next message pops up on her screen. 

_miss you both. come home soon <3_

it’s the simplest of messages — truth in all its bare honesty, without fanciful words or poetry. yet it still strikes a chord in mina’s heart. 

she finds herself torn between finding the words to reply with or acting on nayeon’s brazen request.

in the end, she settles for a compromise, leaning over and kissing sana’s pout away while snapping a quick selfie. the photo comes out blurry and mina can barely make out their features. but she sends it to nayeon anyway.

_we miss you too <3_

  
  


/

  
  


mina takes a deep breath, smoothing over invisible wrinkles on her very expensive dress. it’s gorgeous of course. an elegant black strapless gown with intricate beading that sana had custom-made for her.

sana, who is catching mina’s gaze in the mirror as she finishes up the rest of her makeup. mina offers her a tiny smile, and pretends not to notice when sana’s eyes linger on her, taking in mina’s dress and her newly dyed blonde hair. mina tries not to squirm or to let on how flustered she really is by the fierce intensity in sana’s gaze. after an endless moment, sana finally takes pity and looks away, focusing on her makeup again. 

mina takes another deep breath and she’s distracted, which is why her heart jumps into her throat all over again when a hand lands on her waist. 

“you look beautiful, baby.” the words are murmured right into mina’s ear. nayeon’s fingers press into her side. “i’m going to be… _preoccupied_ and not watch the ballet later.” 

before mina can even begin to fathom a reply, a kiss is pressed feather-light against her temple. sana’s palm finds a home on mina’s other side, sweeping gently up and down the fabric of her dress. 

it should be intimidating or mildly terrifying, the way she’s sandwiched between two older women, held in ways that can only be described as _possessive_. like they’re both staking their claim on her. 

it should be terrifying, but all mina can think about is how they paint such a pretty picture in the mirror: mina in black, nayeon in a simple white dress that makes her look ethereal, and sana with her fiery copper hair contrasting beautifully against the glimmering midnight blue of her gown.

they look good together, the three of them perfectly fitting each other’s puzzle pieces. like they have never known how to exist as anything else but whole.

  
  


_i must be dreaming_ , mina thinks as they make their way out of the palais garnier. sana’s fingers are tangled in hers. and nayeon has a warm hand on the small of mina’s back. _this is all a dream and i’m going to wake up at any second because —_

“shall we get dinner?” nayeon’s voice pulls mina back to the present. “i know a good restaurant nearby. i can call them now to —”

“can we just head back to the hotel and order room service?” mina interrupts. there’s a strange feeling taking root somewhere inside her. mina is seized with the selfish desire to hold on to this dream-like night for as long as she can, to keep it _hers_ and not share it with the rest of the world.

mina senses it, the way sana and nayeon have one of their wordless exchanges. half a beat later, soft kisses are pressed to either side of her cheeks.

“whatever you want, baby,” nayeon says at the same time as sana’s “of course we can, darling.”

 _i must be dreaming_ , mina thinks again, and then right on the heels of that thought comes a prayer, a plea to the universe. _if i’m dreaming, please, let me never wake up. please._

  
  


“dyeing your hair blonde has made you bolder, baby,” nayeon murmurs as mina begins to untie the knots anchoring her to the bedpost. vaguely, mina wonders if the silk scarves are completely ruined now, but she knows that sana will probably just get more anyway. 

mina flushes at the look nayeon is giving her, feeling the heat rise over her cheeks and up to the tips of her ears. which is all kinds of ridiculous because they’re all _naked_ and still trying to catch their breaths after having mind-blowing sex. and mina is also currently straddling nayeon’s hips. 

sana hums from the other side of the bed, held in place by the other hermès scarves they bought the other day, as she watches them with a sparkle in her eye. “i think nayeonnie makes a good point.”

“stop it. you know that’s not why i —” mina breaks off with a soft exhale. she bites down on her bottom lip as she tries to piece together words that are enough to articulate the storm of thoughts in her head. “i just wanted to repay both of you...for giving me this magical night.”

“it was nothing —”

“no,” mina cuts in firmly because she needs to make sure that they both understand this, that they both know how much tonight and this entire trip to paris means to her. how much _they_ mean to her. “it was _everything_.” 

mina lets her words linger. she doesn’t quite dare to look at nayeon or sana, the weight of the confession drawing tightly around her chest. 

“it’s everything to us too, darling.” sana says, just as mina manages to undo the knots over nayeon’s wrists.

mina shifts the moment nayeon manages to get her hands loose, easily slipping backwards when nayeon sits upright. nayeon doesn’t let her get far though, palms bracketing mina’s hips and holding her in place. mina relents with a sigh, allowing nayeon to nuzzle into her neck before pressing a tender kiss to the dip of her collarbone. 

“that’s not very fair,” sana complains, kiss-swollen lips pulled into a pout. “i want cuddles too. and i recall mina mentioned getting room service earlier, so i want to enjoy the finest food this hotel has to offer because i’m _hungry_.” 

nayeon lifts her head from mina’s chest and rolls her eyes. “you’re such a big baby.” 

but when mina untangles herself from nayeon and crawls over to free sana, nayeon follows right behind her. 

/

  
  


nayeon is uncharacteristically quiet on the drive home from the hospital. mina is used to a nayeon who fills in the silences between them with random chatter or even singing along to the radio. this nayeon, gripping the steering wheel with enough force to turn her knuckles white, is a stranger to mina. there’s a muscle working in her jaw, and mina can sense the anger simmering in her veins.

but it brings the memory of their first meeting to the front of mina’s mind. nayeon had been a force to be reckoned with then too, blazing onto the stage and coming to mina’s defence with a wildfire in her eyes. 

the memory makes mina reach out to curl her hand around nayeon’s wrist at the next traffic light. nayeon tenses visibly, but mina doesn’t let go. she knows nayeon enough by now to know that it’s not _her_ nayeon is mad at. 

she sweeps her thumb over the inside of nayeon’s wrist. over and over until nayeon lets out a long exhale. she turns to mina with a tight smile, but her eyes soften when mina leans over to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“dr kang says it’s okay, i don’t have to get surgery,” mina reminds her girlfriend. “she says it’s perfectly normal for my knee to act up and cause problems again from time to time. especially when i strain it too much.” 

at the mention of surgery, nayeon’s eyes flash and her hands flex on the steering wheel again. “you’ll still have to go for _months_ of physiotherapy to treat that old injury, mina.”

and then suddenly, it’s not that hard any longer for mina to make sense of nayeon’s thunder. from the moment she came to mina’s defence that first time they met, nayeon has always been fiercely protective of her. sana is equally as protective. both of them are always ready to fight battles for mina, on top of spoiling her with everything she could ever want or need. mina knows it’s not because they think she cannot stand up for herself. they just love taking care of her and mina, if she’s completely honest, loves being taken care of too. 

“i’ll heal properly soon and it’ll stop bothering me again. forever. ”

“that fucking _idiot_ shouldn’t have pushed you so hard and let you rest the minute you were injured,” nayeon grits out, face pinched tight with barely suppressed rage.

“taesung-sshi was probably just trying to do his job back then,” mina reasons, even though she knows nayeon’s ire won’t really subside. nayeon has never really forgiven her former co-director for his treatment of mina. “we had a show to put on and i was holding us all back.”

“he’s a dickhead. he should have _never_ treated you like that.” 

mina hums in agreement, sweeping her thumb over nayeon’s wrist again. “you fired him, baby. remember?”

nayeon seems to soften at the nickname. she takes in a deep breath and then laces mina’s fingers with hers. “of course i did.”

“and like you said, dr kang is seoul’s top orthopaedic surgeon. i’m sure she’ll come up with the best treatment plan for me.”

nayeon squeezes mina’s hand gently and then brings it up to her mouth, brushing a warm kiss over mina’s knuckles. “i only want the best for you, baby.”

“i know.” mina offers nayeon a smile as nayeon untangles their fingers when the traffic light turns green. 

  
  


mina waits until the next traffic light before she cups nayeon’s cheek. and then waits the half beat it takes for nayeon to turn to her. she answers the questioning look in nayeon’s eyes with a kiss instead, pouring everything she feels into it. 

mina can only hope that it’s enough to convey everything she feels: how grateful she is that nayeon noticed how much her knee has been bothering her again and called in a favour with dr kang immediately, how touched she feels that nayeon (and sana) go to great lengths to take care of her.

and how she can no longer imagine her life without both of them in it. 

  
  


/

  
  


“hi, dahyunnie,” mina greets as she walks into the lobby of sana’s office building. 

dahyun looks up from her computer and beams when she sees mina approaching. the younger girl had taken a liking to mina ever since sana first introduced them. she’s always happy to chat with mina before she gives mina access to sana’s personal elevator. in turn, mina tries to bring dahyun a sweet treat every time she drops by. 

today, it’s a chocolate raspberry tart that dahyun is absolutely delighted to receive, smiling at mina with her eyes turned into crescent moons of joy. mina watches as dahyun takes a huge bite, eyes drifting closed as she savours the taste.

“is sana done with her meeting?” 

dahyun blinks, staring at mina uncomprehendingly for a few seconds before she sets the tart down and types away at her keyboard. mina is almost sorry for rudely disrupting dahyun’s enjoyment of her treat. but she hates interrupting sana at work, even though sana is perfectly happy to have mina as a distraction.

“yes, she’s about to take her lunch break now. should i ask the chef to send up something for both of you?”

“it’s okay.” mina gestures to the bag of food she’s carrying. “i packed us lunch.”

  
  


when mina walks into sana’s office, she’s greeted with the sight of sana pacing up and down in front of the floor to ceiling windows. she’s firing a rapid stream of instructions at someone over the phone, gesticulating wildly with her free hand. 

mina sets the food down on the coffee table and settles in one of the armchairs, content to watch sana in her element. her girlfriend is dressed in a white shirt tucked into black shorts, which is a simple outfit in itself. but sana takes it up a notch with the thigh-high boots and the long pin-striped coat she’s wearing to complete her outfit paints an even more striking picture. mina finds herself unable to tear her eyes away. not that she would ever want to, anyway. 

“hi, honey,” mina calls softly when sana finally hangs up, carelessly tossing her phone onto her desk. sana turns around, a startled look flashing across her face before it melts away into sweet tenderness.

she’s across the room in an instant, settling on the arm of the couch mina is sitting in. “hi, darling.” 

“i made us lunch,” mina says, trying to not hyperfocus on sana’s legs and the way they seem endless in this outfit. “your favourite poké bowl. and i brought dessert too.” 

sana murmurs her _thank you_ with a kiss to the top of mina’s head. then, she lets out a little sound that makes mina look up at her curiously. 

“i just remembered that i have something for you, too.” sana smiles down at mina before walking over to her table and pulling open the top drawer. 

she comes back with a square wooden box. mina opens it to find a full set of handsome ballpoint and fountain pens, all engraved with her name. 

sana shrugs when mina looks up at her again. “you mentioned your pen ran out of ink this morning in the group chat.” 

“you didn’t have to, sana. i was going to head to the bookstore later.”

“i wanted to,” sana says simply. her hand curls around mina’s nape, squeezing gently and quieting every one of mina’s doubts and the hint of guilt blossoming under her ribs. 

“thank you,” mina whispers, heart catching in her throat at the way sana is looking at her. she reaches up and curls her fingers around the lapels of sana’s coat. sana follows easily when mina tugs her down, melting into the kiss when mina captures her lips. 

  
  


/

  
  


when mina wanders out of the study room after finishing her essay, she finds sana and nayeon watching a movie in the living room. mina recognises the scene playing on the screen from _eternal sunshine of the spotless mind_. it’s nayeon’s favourite movie and mina knows she enjoys watching it again from time to time.

sana has her head on nayeon’s lap, a hint of a smile on her face at the way nayeon is threading fingers through her hair. mina watches with a smile of her own as nayeon leans down to press a fleeting kiss to sana’s temple. 

then, nayeon catches sight of mina and leans down again, this time murmuring into sana’s ear. sana’s smile widens and she sits up, choosing to rest her cheek on nayeon’s shoulder instead. both of them are eyeing mina now, keeping their gazes locked on her as she makes her way over to the sofa.

it’s overwhelming. even after three months, mina’s still not used to receiving this much attention. sana alone is already a big leap from what mina’s girlfriend was like in high school. sana is never shy with her affections, and is openly flirtatious. she enjoys teasing mina just to fluster her _because you have a pretty blush, darling_. and while nayeon is more subtle, having nayeon shower her with affection too and the way she calls mina _baby_ , does strange things to mina’s heart. like her ribcage is too small to contain the whirlwind of butterflies fluttering around recklessly whenever she’s with sana or nayeon or both at the same time. 

the butterflies gather beneath her ribs again at the look both of them are giving her right now. the whirlwind doesn’t let up, only growing into a violent hurricane that sweeps mina's breath away.

they make space for mina, letting her settle right in between both of them. sana fits herself against mina’s edges as soon as mina gets comfortable. her hands slip underneath mina’s shirt, fingers dragging mindlessly across mina’s skin. 

“i thought you said you had two essays to write.” sana kisses mina’s shoulder before resting her cheek on it.

“one of them isn’t due for another few days.” mina snuggles a little closer to sana, enjoying her warmth. she doesn’t say how she had not wanted to miss movie night. even though both sana and nayeon were more than happy for mina to use their study room for however long she wanted.

sana hums, fingers dipping lower and tracing circles over mina’s hipbone. it’s incredibly distracting, but mina tries to focus on the movie. they make it past five blissful minutes before sana leans up and whispers right into mina’s ear.

“mina? can you help to give something to nayeonnie for me?” sana’s fingers dig into mina’s hip, catching mina’s full attention. 

mina turns just in time to catch sana’s kiss. it’s slow and sweet and when sana finally pulls away, mina is breathless, veins thrumming with an undercurrent of desire. she sits there, dazed, until she feels a warm hand gently squeezing her arm and pulling her back to reality. mina turns to her other side and finds herself caught in nayeon’s smouldering gaze.

“i heard sana had something she wanted you to give me.” nayeon murmurs, her lips quirking slightly. 

this little game they’re playing is new. but the way nayeon is looking at mina, eyes lingering on mina’s mouth, isn’t. it’s familiar and effortless, the way they lean into each other. nayeon’s hand curls around mina’s nape, keeping her steady as she takes her time kissing mina. 

it’s not better or worse than kissing sana. because both of them are two sides of the same coin. and over the last three months since they started navigating a relationship together, mina has learnt how to dance with the melodies both of them create, has learnt how to perfectly harmonise with their symphony. 

mina pulls away from nayeon when she feels sana’s fingers scratching against her abdomen insistently. mina turns back to her, already expecting another kiss. sana surges forward but stops just before their lips meet. 

“can you give nayeonnie another thing for me?” her words are hot against mina’s mouth and it drives mina crazy, the way there’s still this sliver of distance between them. 

so she doesn’t answer, just leans forward the rest of the way. this kiss is a little harder, a little more desperate and sana’s fingers are teasing over the elastic of mina’s underwear. when they part, mina gets a second to breathe before she turns swiftly to kiss nayeon again. 

they make it another round before sana fills in the time waiting for her turn by trailing kisses up and down mina’s neck. mina doesn’t really notice at first, too lost in the way nayeon is licking into her mouth. but then sana sucks sharply right over mina’s pulse point and it draws a shaky moan out of her. 

“are you — are you giving me a hickey?” 

sana just hums, running her tongue over tender skin. nayeon lets out a delighted little noise and then she’s setting her lips to the dip of mina’s clavicle. mina opens her mouth, intending to protest, but all that comes out is a breathless gasp. because nayeon sucks on the span of skin just under her jaw at the same time that sana scrapes her teeth over mina’s neck and there are fingers dipping past the elastic of her underwear and a warm hand cupping her breast and —

  
  


mina loses the rest of the night after that. 

she wakes up in the morning, tangled in silk sheets. nayeon’s ankle is hooked around her foot and sana has an arm draped around mina’s middle. it’s incredibly warm and mina feels like she’s drowning in love.

she thinks of the movie from last night, thinks of the words joel tells clementine as they lay in the snow, and thinks about how she feels exactly the same. 

_i’m just so happy. i’ve never felt like that before._

_i’m just exactly where i want to be._

  
  


/

a month into their relationship, mina invites both sana and nayeon over to her tiny apartment for the first time. she’s cooking dinner in the kitchen while the two of them watch a movie in her living room. 

occasionally, one of them will wander into the kitchen to grab a drink or to just watch mina measure out pasta. every time this happens, mina earns a quick hug or a fleeting kiss to her cheek, leaving mina blushing to the tips of her ears and her heart skipping all sorts of beats.

mina’s not complaining, though. it’s nice, having both of them in the place she calls home. their relationship is still new and they are all still trying to navigate their way around each other. but mina can’t help herself from wishing for more — for all of their lives to intertwine and converge into many more moments that fill mina with the best kind of warmth. 

“dinner’s ready,” she calls out as she switches off the stove and grabs three plates from the cupboard. but only silence greets her words. with a frown, mina realises that neither of them has distracted her from cooking for the past thirty minutes. 

and then she hears it: a breathless gasp that turns into a ragged moan. mina almost drops the plates. 

heart slamming wildly against her ribcage, mina wanders out into the living room and stares transfixed at the sight before her: sana arching up into nayeon’s mouth, her heaving chest bare except for the lipstick stains blooming like bright red flowers on her skin. 

mina swallows because _god_ , sana looks — and nayeon is — and mina’s thoughts are fraying apart. she cannot _think_ over the electric thrill racing up her spine. the three of them have never done anything more than kiss and the occasional make out so far, but mina finds herself wanting. she _wants_ so badly to fit her mouth against the lipstick flowers on sana’s skin, to sink her fingers into nayeon’s hair and coax her into a rhythm that makes sana scream. 

and then, to fall apart at the feel of both their hands and lips on her, where she needs them most. 

she cannot seem to bring herself to move closer, though, caught in the need to watch both of them and how _beautiful_ they look as they lose themselves in each other. 

sana’s eyes flutter open and find mina easily. she tugs on nayeon’s hair, pulling enough for nayeon to lift her head and then catch sight of mina too. an agonisingly long beat passes, one where the three of them are frozen in place by the heavy undercurrents of tension and desire coursing through the room. 

then, it passes and nayeon’s holding out her hand for mina to take, eyes glimmering dangerously as they linger on mina’s mouth. “come here, baby.” 

as if lost in a fever dream, mina’s feet take her forward before her brain registers the new nickname. her fingers latch on to nayeon’s and she doesn’t resist when nayeon tugs her forward and kisses her hungrily. 

she can’t help the moan she lets out when nayeon licks into her mouth and she’s immediately overwhelmed with the taste of sana and — 

  
  


/

  
  


after the curtain falls and the thunderous applause from the crowd has died down, mina allows herself twenty minutes to celebrate with the rest of the cast before she makes her excuses. she doesn’t see nayeon (or sana) anywhere on stage, which means the director must be in her room, probably trying to catch a breather or some time alone. 

but nayeon’s room is empty when mina goes to knock on the door. 

“nayeon just left with her wife,” chungha, the choreographer, calls out as she passes by mina standing like an idiot in front of a vacant room. “i think she said they have a dinner reservation?” 

mina’s heart leaps into her throat, and she mumbles a hurried thanks before hurrying out the back door. she knows it’s a long shot, but she will never be able to live with herself if she doesn’t try anyway. 

by the time mina gets to the carpark, the crowd from the show has thinned considerably. she scans the area urgently before she spots them, just about to get into nayeon’s white maserati. 

“nayeon-ssi! sana-ssi!” mina calls out, and both of them turn to look at her. she hastily makes her way over, trying to breathe through the stitch in her side.

nayeon’s face crinkles in confusion, and sana’s eyebrows are pinched together with wordless questions. mina knows she must be a ridiculous sight, running over to their car with her outfit and stage makeup still on.

“mina?”

“i’m sorry,” mina says breathlessly. she holds out the bag in her hands. “i just — i just wanted to give you both this.”

sana takes the bag from her, but the confusion lingers in her eyes. it’s nayeon that voices the question both of them must have running through their minds.

“what’s this, mina?”

“it’s… i made dinner for you. spicy tuna poké bowls. it’s the only thing i know how to make well. that and pasta too i guess so i — i’m sorry, i know you’re heading for a dinner reservation, but i just wanted to make something nice for both of you. for — for helping me and looking out for me all this time and i —” 

mina’s words trail off. she knows she’s rambling, anxiety drawing words out of her before her brain has time to string them coherently. she feels the anxious waves surge up higher in her chest, threatening to overflow. because sana and nayeon aren’t saying anything, exchanging a long wordless look between them that mina cannot decipher. 

she’s startled when nayeon reaches for her hand. “would you like to come home with us and enjoy the poké bowls together?”

“we’d love to have your company,” sana adds, smiling softly at mina, eyes warm and inviting. 

“but what about your reservation?” mina manages to say around the thundering of her heart echoing in her ears.

nayeon shrugs. she squeezes mina’s hand reassuringly, and mina feels an answering jolt beneath her ribs. “we’ll take care of it.”

  
  


/

  
  


“i’m sorry, miss,” the sales girl tells her, looking completely not sorry at all. she slides mina’s credit card over the counter, where it glares up at mina, as if mocking her. “your card’s still declined. i’ve tried three times. would you like to pay by cash instead?”

mina bites down hard on her bottom lip, trying to quell the rising frustration and embarrassment coiling in the pit of her stomach. all she wanted to do was to buy her mother a nice pair of earrings for her birthday. 

“i’m sorry,” mina begins, averting her eyes from the sales girl’s pitying stare. her fingers are trembling as she picks up the card and slips it back into her wallet. “it’s my mom’s birthday today and i just — i don’t have enough cash on me right now. i’m sorry — i think — i think i’ll just come back another day —”

an unfamiliar hand reaches out to curl gently around her wrist, and mina is shocked into silence. she whirls around and is greeted with pretty, sparkling eyes. sana, she recalls, as the memory swims to the front of her mind: 

  
  


_“this is my wife, sana,” nayeon says. it’s a simple introduction, but mina catches the way nayeon’s eyes mellow into a soft glow as sana beams and reaches out to shake mina’s hand._

_“it’s lovely to meet you, mina. nayeonnie tells me about you_ ** _all_** _the time.” mina dares a quick glance at nayeon who looks perfectly unruffled as always, except for the faintest hint of pink in her cheeks. “she’s always going on about how_ ** _talented_** _you are. and how beautifully you dance.”_

_heat floods mina’s cheeks and she bows politely, murmuring an awkward thank you that draws a light chuckle from sana. a pretty, tinkling sound that reminds mina of the first day of spring._

_“see you for rehearsals on friday, mina,” nayeon interrupts, and mina looks up again only to be rooted in place by the look in nayeon’s eyes._

_“see you,” mina says, and something comes undone in her ribcage when nayeon’s lips curl at the corners like petals gently unfolding. mina's heart trembles again when sana smiles at her too, with all the radiance of the setting sun._

  
  


“sana-ssi,” mina manages to say as the shock fades away into bewilderment. “what are you doing? you really don’t need to —”

“it’s okay,” sana cuts in, as the sales girl swipes her credit card. mina watches with a terrible mix of horror and embarrassment curdling inside her as the payment goes through smoothly. “don’t worry about it.”

“but i can’t pay you back until —”

“you can pay me back whenever, mina-ssi,” sana tells her with a gentle squeeze of mina’s hand. “your mother deserves to have something special on her birthday.”

before mina can say anything else, sana is already pressing the paper bag into mina’s hands. she offers mina a sunlit smile, shining with warmth that rivals the brilliance of a thousand setting suns.  
  


/

  
  


“i’m sorry,” mina apologises, keeping her gaze fixed on the wooden floor of the stage as she struggles to stand. the pain in her knee is unbearable now and mina grits her teeth, trying to fight through the white-hot ache. 

“this is the fifth fucking time you’ve messed up this routine, myoui,” taesung barks, smacking his clipboard against the table in frustration.

“i’m sorry,” mina apologises again, somehow managing to stagger to her feet. she’s trembling with the effort of trying to stay upright. “i’ll work harder and do better.”

“you’re holding us back,” he snaps, the edges of his words serrated and meant to wound. his face contorts into an ugly sneer and mina feels her heart sink even lower. “i knew it was a mistake giving the lead to a _nobody_ like you. you’re wasting all of my time and money.”

“ _my_ money,” a voice rings out from somewhere off-stage. 

a second later, a woman steps out of the shadows. she’s dressed casually: in a white graphic t-shirt worn underneath a dark brown tailored blazer, blue jeans and yellow converse sneakers. but everything about her aura sends goosebumps trailing up mina’s arms, even as she’s swaying on her feet and trying hard not to collapse again. 

the woman strides purposely across the stage, a wild force to be reckoned with. she stands in the middle of the stage next to mina, and fixes taesung with a hard look. “it’s _my money,_ taesung-ssi.”

taesung doesn’t back down, scowl still firmly etched on his face. “nayeon-ssi. i didn’t think you’d be in today. you’re not directing this part of the musical.”

the woman — nayeon — ignores him, turning to mina instead and offering her arm out for mina to take. “are you okay?”

mina’s knee _throbs_ and out of desperation, she latches on to nayeon’s arm, barely able to suppress her whimper of pain. concern flickers across nayeon’s face and she shifts her arm instead, wrapping it around mina’s waist and letting mina lean on her. carefully, she helps mina to hobble to a nearby chair.

“does it hurt a lot?” she asks gently, eyes searching over mina’s face and taking in the beads of perspiration that have begun to gather along mina’s hairline. 

figuring that it’s pointless to pretend, mina nods, taking a deep breath as she flexes her knee and then feels white-hot pain blaze through her entire body again. to her horror, unwanted tears blur mina’s vision and nayeon’s worried face swims in and out of focus. 

she feels a gentle squeeze to her shoulder, and then nayeon turns to face taesung again. “she’s injured. why is she still being made to rehearse when she’s injured?”

taesung crosses his arms, glaring at nayeon for daring to question him. “i don’t appreciate you telling me how i should run the rehearsals for the scenes _i’m_ directing, nayeon-ssi. you have no right to waltz in and —”

“i have every right,” nayeon cuts in, voice tempered with steel. “like i said, it’s my money that’s funding this entire musical and frankly, i don’t appreciate having co-directors who have little empathy or regard for the well-being of the cast or crew.”

“it’s just a little sprain,” taesung spits out, face turning an ugly shade of red. “she’s _fine_. we have a tight schedule to stick to and there’s no time for —”

“well, it’s a good thing that it’s not your problem any longer is it?” nayeon cuts in again. “you’re fired.”

taesung splutters, springing to his feet with clenched fists. “you can’t _fire_ me.”

nayeon crosses her arms. unyielding. “seeing as how i’m the one paying the salary of everyone involved in this musical, including yours, then yes, i’m quite sure i _can_ fire you. please leave before i call security.”

taesung opens and closes his mouth, seemingly having lost all his words in his rage. nayeon doesn’t back down, merely raising her eyebrow in challenge. 

after a tense minute, taesung storms out without another word. nayeon quietly watches him go for a second, before turning to mina. 

“let’s get you to the hospital, okay?”

“but the musical —”

nayeon shakes her head. “i’ll have them push it back by a few weeks so that you can heal properly. i also need to find another co-director to replace that _idiot_.”

“don’t worry, mina-ssi,” nayeon continues, as if sensing the storm of emotions brewing in mina’s chest. “i’ll take care of everything.” 

  
  


/

  
  


mina stands on the sidewalk opposite the theatre, taking in the handsome facade. her heart is thundering in her ears, fuelled by anxiety and excitement in equal measure.

the weight of the script for the black swan musical tucked in her bag suddenly feels too heavy to bear. the same musical that mina will be starring in as the lead. it’s everything she’s ever wanted, everything she’s dreamt of her entire life.

taking a deep breath, mina crosses the street. she pauses at the small driveway leading into the theatre, waiting for a white maserati car to pass by.

her heartbeat races along erratically with every step that she takes, until she’s in front of the entrance.

mina pauses right outside the door, one hand curled around the metal doorknob. she takes a moment to breathe, to steel her trembling heart, and only feels an electric thrill shiver up her spine instead. because what awaits on the other side is nothing short of miraculous. exactly the kind of moment mina feels she’s been waiting for her entire life.

something extraordinary; beyond her wildest dreams, beyond imagination. 

with a deep steadying breath, mina pushes the door open. 

this is how the rest of her life begins. 

**Author's Note:**

> @skyclectic on twitter and curious cat.
> 
> so, come drop by to say hi or share your thoughts or ask me anything, really. <3


End file.
